Hetalia High School
by TiffanyTragic
Summary: Oh the sweet drama of high school...NOT!
1. Information and Beginning

This, is a story, for my dear friend Kyra. She LOVES Doitsu! :D Sooooo..WALA! :) You have to read her story..about Germany, Prussia and Russia. It's not a love story, it's a one chapter thing, but it's GREAT! :D Link will be at the end of this chapter x3

**Human Name:** Lilly Xavier

**Country:** Atlantis

**Age (Appearance):** 14

**Appearance:** Skinny, athletic, long blonde hair, blue eyes, 5'3"

**Background:** Her parents are oceanologists and they sent her to that school after she became a rebelious teenager. Addicted to water.

**Personality:** Rebellious, loud, weak, not really much good at anything out of the water.

**-Start**

"School..for countries?...Mom, am I technically a-"

"YES! Ahem..Yes, you are, sweety. And this will be good education for you,"interrupetd my mother.

"Ohkay then...This is just a ploy to get me away from Justin. I know this already. Whatever,"I sighed, closing my suitcase. I frowned, contemplating ways I could escape this.

"Don't think about it, young lady." I rolled my eyes and turned to my father.

"Daddyyyy! I don't wanaaaa-"

"You're going. Now get outside."

"Ugh..." Against my will, I was forced outside to be taken off to my new school; Hetalia High.

Yeah, that's how I got here. That's how I, Lilly Xavier, is sitting in a boring Science class taught by some weird old guy who smells lyk Swiss cheese. Or that may just be due to the fact I was placed Liechtenstien. She's attached to Switzerland like a painter to their brush. I sighed, doodling pictures of marine life. I leaned down and grabbed my bottle of water and started to take off the cap.

"Ms. Xavier? What are you doing with that? You're not allowed to have water in class, as I've said before,"said the teacher. I stared at him blankly, then started drinking the water. He sighed, annoyed and irate. I smiled at him and lowered my bottle back into my bag.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't realize this school was run by Hitler,"I said, rolling my eyes and continued doodling, ignoring his babbling...

The bell finally rang. School was out for a three day weekend. I yawned and stretched out, walking lazily out of the class room. Only to be stopped by the teacher. Of course.

"I think you need a mentor, Lilly." I stared at him like he was mad.

"What the hell? Are you mental, old man?"I snapped.

"We've already picked out who it will be. And by 'we' I mean, all of your teachers and the principal."

"I've only been here a week!"I exclaimed, dropping my bag on the floor. It landed with a loud thump.

"And you've caused alot of trouble. Your mentor will be here soon. You will be housing with him, as well, instead of at the school." Surprise washed over me.

"Him? You're sending me to live with an older guy?" I burst out laughing. The teacher just looked at me with a small smile on his face.

"Oh, hello, Ludwig." I stopped laughing and turned to look up at who he was talking to. My eyes met sharp blue ones. He had blonde hair, and looked really fit.

"Sir." He had a pretty nice voice, too..

"This is the girl you will be mentoring. Again, we thank you for doing this. But are you sure?" His voice sounded kind of..pleading.

"Yes, I'm sure. I can take the hard cases. And I'm always up for a challenge,"he replied, eying me. I looked at him with a bored expression, hands on my hips. I could've sworn I heard,"Mein Gott." muttered under his breath.

"Ohkay then..I wish you luck."

"Thanks. Let's go, Lilly." I sighed and followed him out of the door..

He's hot!

**-End**

**Hope you lyked this! :)**


	2. Chapter 1

"Gilbert! Are you here?" I stood at the door in silence, waiting for something to happen. Suddenly, a pale face with red eyes and whiteish blonde popped out from behind the corner followed by a lean body. He looked from Germany to me. Germany stepped to the side, letting Gilbert look at me.

"Lilly, this is my older brother, Gilbert or Prussia; whichever you choose to call him. I'm living with him at the moment. And I also have stuff to do, so get to know him because he's going to be your house mate as well,"explained Germany. He walked upstairs and then we heard a door shut in the silence. Prussia looked me up and down. He smirked and walked closer. I went wide eyed and backed up against the door.

"G-Germany!"I squeaked. He put a hand over my mouth.

"Sh, sh, shhh. Come with me!" He grabbed my wrist and ran upstairs with me. What the hell is going on! I was shoved in a room. Prussia walked in soon after, shutting the door forcefully. He pushed me down on the bed then just plopped down next to me..

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!"I exclaimed.

"I'm going to invade your vital regions,"he said simply, looking into my blue eyes.

"Y..You're gonna what?"I asked, puzzled. A sly smile appeared on his face.

"Well, Atlantis, let me show you what I mean." He climbed ontop of me, pinning me down to the bed. He covered my mouth with his, pressing his body against mine. I wiggled around, trying to break free, with no luck. I then resorted to trying to scream – which was stupid because I just opened my mouth to let his tongue explore. I managed to get a hand free and hit the wall as hard as I could. A few seconds later, I heard the door slam open.

"PRUSSIA! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" Prussia was yanked off top of me. I stayed lying down, catching my breath. I felt my hand being pulled. I raised my head to see Germany pulling me up. I got off the bed and followed him out of the door.

"I'm sorry. I didn't think he would attempt this already.. I thought I had some time,"he said nonchalantly, stopping infront of an open doorway.

"I..It's ohkay,"I said, still kind of dazed.

"You can come in here with me. He'll leave you alone in here." He stepped inside and, again, I followed him. I looked around the plain room. It was pretty basic; bed, bookshelf, desk, TV, bedside table, dresser and a closet. I shrugged and collapsed on the bed, laying flat on my stomach with my face on the cool pillow. I tilted my head up a little, finding a remote on the table next to it. I grabbed it and flipped on the TV. I surfed the channels until I found one of my favorite shows. Yup, Spongebob. I smiled and flipped over on the bed, sitting up to watch.

"What's the point of this show?"asked the dumbfounded German. I pondered the question….

"Nothing?" He looked at me curiously. I just smiled. We looked at eachother for a few minutes. Then he looked back down at him homework..

"Oh, mi amour..You are beautiful!" I blushed at the blonde standing infront of me.

"U-Uhh…Thanks?" I was lost for words. I stared at the ground. I felt a hand under my chin. It tilted my face up to meet tan face with grass green eyes. My blush went darker.

"Eres una mujer hermosa. ¿Cuál es su nombre, querida?" I didn't understand a word he said, but I felt my insides melting at his smooth, Spanish accent.

"E…Exc..What?" He chuckled.

"I asked–"

"He asked you what your name was,"said a familiar voice. My stomach tightened as I was pinned down once again by the Prussian – this time against a locker. He smirked at me.

"Ah! You know her?"asked the Frenchman.

"Why, yes. She's living at my house." He glanced up the other two boy's jealous faces.

"Well, it seems as if we are going to have to be at your house more often, Gilbert,"said the Spaniard. Gilbert chuckled. "So, what is this beautiful lady's name?"

"Her name is Lilly. Lilly, these are my friends Francis and Antonio. France and Spain,"explained Prussia.

"I kinda figured….Will you let go of me?" He smirked again.

"Now why would I do that?"he asked, drawing nearer to my face. France and Spain snickered. Suddenly, he was drawn back.

"Because I'm now held responsible for her. So stop trying to rape her." I was tugged away from the lockers and was now by Germany's side.

"Oh, little bruder. It's funny how you think I'll listen to you,"Prussia sneered. The two glared at eachother before Prussia finally gave up and started to walked away. But, before, he leaned down and kissed my cheek, making me tense up. Germany sighed when his brother was gone.

"He's so annoying,"he muttered to himself.

"He scares me…." I was still wide eyed of the experience.

"Sorry.. That was the Bad Touch Trio. Don't worry about them. They're just a bunch of partiers and manwhores." That was supposed to sound unappealing I guess..

"Oh..I see." Germany peered down at me to see me pondering this. I shook my head and looked up into his bright blue eyes. He looked away from me almost immediately

"Well, we better get to class." He let go of my hand I had just realized he was holding. I blushed lightly and nodded, following him.

"Now, Ms. Xavier, answer me a random trivia question." I looked up from my pho– uh, book.

"Y-Yes, sir?"I replied.

"What would a patient be diagnosed with if there urine turned purple while exposed to sunlight?"

"Oh! You watched Scrubs, too, last night!" The class started laughing.

"That's not funny, Ms. Xavier. Answer the question,"he demanded with a slight glare.

"Acute intermittent porphyria,"I snapped, now annoyed. He looked at me, stunned. I glared. He moved on. I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around just to have a piece of paper meet my face. It surprised me for a second, then I took it from the person behind me.

"Gilbert said to read it,"whispered Hungary. I looked at her strangely, but she only nodded and smiled.

"Oh..kay?" I turned and opened it slowly but quickly; trying not to make too much noise, but not trying to take too much time and get noticed.

_Little Bruder is out tonight. I hope you like parties ;)_

I read the note over and over again, trying to process the words… Why wasn't Germany going to be there tonight?

"Hey…Ludwig..Whatcha up tonight?"I questioned cautiously, trying to separate the disgusting onions from the school lunch of spaghetti… It wasn't that bad, actually, when you took out the onions.

"I'll be at Feliciano's house with Lovino. Why?"he asked, looking up at me from his bratwurst.

"Oh, just wondering,"I said simply, taking a long drink of water. Italy, Romano and Japan looked at me curiously.

"Lilly..." I looked up at the Italian and lowered my bottle of water.

"Yes, Feli?"

"…Are you a mermaid?" The table was silent for a few seconds..Then I burst out laughing. Italy stared at me, expecting an answer. Kiku and Romano chuckled quietly. Germany just sighed.

"N-N-No! I'm n-not a m-mermaid, Feli!" Italy's face lit up. I giggled at the chipper boy. He was so amusing.

"Oh! Kiku! Are you coming over tonight, too?"Italy asked the quiet man sitting next to him.

"No. I'm sorry. Wang asked me to come over tonight for dinner."

"Awwwwh~"

"Lilly!" I looked up from my food.

"Yes, Feli?"

"Are you coming?"

"No, sorry, Feli. I have some homework to do, then I'm going to attempt to lock myself in my room somehow and nap."

"Why lock yourself?"Japan asked.

"Gilbert,"I answered simply.

"Did I hear my awesome name?" I rolled my eyes and shook his hand off my shoulder.

"Bruder.." Germany spoke harshly.

"Yes, _little_ bruder?" Prussia smirked at his little brother. He grabbed a chair and pushed it next to me. He threw his arm around my shoulder. "Come on, Lillz, come over here with us. These dead weights are so not your speed." I shoved his arm off of me and glared at the albino dead in his red eyes.

"What makes you think you know what my speed is?"I snapped harshly,"And put your arm around me again, you'll lose the damn thing. Along with other parts if you ever try to fuck with me again. Got it?" He put his hands up infront of him with a smirk.

"Whatever you say, babe. But you'll warm up to me eventually,"he said with a wink. He then stood up and walked off to join the rest of his buddies.

"He's such an ass,"I muttered to myself, stabbing my garlic bread violently with my fork.. The four watched me timidly, nervous to say anything. Romano was the brave soul to speak up.

"God. Violent and mouthy. You two are perfect for eachother." The three stared at him like he was the stupidest man on earth; even Italy. My head snapped up so quickly, you heard it pop. If looks could kill, Romano would have been dead before he even spoke.

"Shut. The. Fuck. Up." I chucked my fork at him at an angle, landing it right where I planned it to. I smirked in victory as he grabbed his crotch in such pain, that he couldn't even make a sound. "Good, anyone else have something to say?" I sipped my water, looking at the remaining three dangerously. They all shook their heads vigorously. I smiled pleasantly.

"Glad we understand eachother."


	3. Chapter 2

I arrived home from school and went straight to my room after grabbing a beer or two, ignoring the albino calling my name. And, but of course, a few seconds later, my door burst open to reveal the man. I looked up at him with a bored expression.

"What?"I asked sharply. He smirked.

"Oh, come on. You don't have homework,"he said, gesturing to the television I was watching.

"Yup, you're right. I don't have homework,"I said, pulling my humungous water bottle out of my bag,"I came home for a reason."

"And what reason was that?"he asked in a seductive tone, sitting next to me on my bed. I tensed and scooted away a little.

"I was going to swim. But now I don't think I will just to deny you the sight of me in a swim suit in a pool,"I snapped, glaring at Gilbert. He laughed.

"Oh, come on, babe. You know you just want me to picture it." He winked.

"Us, too~!" The both of us directed our attention to the doorway where Antonio and Francis were standing.

"When did you guys get here?"I asked.

"We've been here. We were just looking for the..beverages,"responded Francis with a sly smile. I rolled my eyes as he held up a bottle of wine he had found. He came over and sat on the other side of me, sloshing the red liquid infront of my face.

"What are you—"

"Care to share it with me, mon amour~?" He kissed my cheeks with his warm, soft lips. My pale cheeks grew red. I could now feel the cold iciness of my oversized water bottle leaning against my chest. Francis chuckled. Antonio decided to hop on my bed infront of me, leaning over my body. I could feel his body heat as he hovered over me. My stomach was outrageously tense. I held my breath, not sure what was going to happen.

"YOU THREE!" I heard three loud BANGS! and looked up, startled, at the brunette who had just hit all three of them in the head with a cook book.

"Oh, Elizaveta,"I said, breathing a sigh of relief as the three men toppled to the floor,"Thanks."

"Anytime. Don't worry about these guys. They're just pigs,"she laughed, glaring at Prussia mostly.

"What the hell is your problem, bitch?"he snapped at her. Her glare grew more intense as he bitched at her. I sighed, helped up the three, then shoved them out of my room violently, locking my door tightly.

"So, Elizaveta.."

"Hmmm?" She turned around and looked at me curiously.

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I heard there was going to be a party. Everyone was invited. And Roderich was busy sooo…yeah!" She smiled cheerfully at me.

"Oh, I see..So..What are we supposed to do?" She stared at me wide-eyed.

"Wh-What? You mean you don't know what you do at a party?"

"…My parents never really let me do much. I was always grounded because I snuck out to hand out with my boyfriend." I sighed. She looked at me as if I was deprived of life.

"Well.. At a party, whatever you want to do goes!" She smiled happily. "So what do you want to do?"

"I…want to swim?" Immediately, she jumped to my dresser and started going through my drawers until she found two of my bikinis.

"Then let's swim,"she said with a wink.

"E-Elizaveta.. I don't know about this.. I mean, there's a lot of people here and—"

"Come on! Nobody will mind,"she said, looking me up and down. She giggled. "Trust me." I blushed.

"E-Elizaveta! I don't want people looking at me like that!"

"Why not?"she asked, a dumbfounded look on her face. I facepalmed.

"Ugh.." I walked over to my dresser and pulled out a pair of white jean short shorts and a black spaghetti strap tank top. I held them up to her. "Can I atleast wear this over it?"

"But..you'll have to take it off.. So it'll draw more attention!"

"I'd rather that than stunning everyone by walking out there randomly in barely ANYTHING, Elizaveta!" She laughed.

"Alright, hurry!" I rolled my eyes and slipped on the clothes. I delicately unlocked my door and it almost flew off the hinges.

"DAMN!" Prussia was standing there. Right. Infront. Of. Me. I glared angrily at him.

"Stop undressing me with your eyes, you freak. You'll NEVER see what's under this." He laughed as if I'd told a really funny joke. He snaked his arm around me and pulled forward. I was then pushed up against the wall next to my doorway. I looked to Hungary for help, but she was too busy showing off.. Of course. He pressed his body against mine so I could get a feel of, well, everything. My cheeks flushed red and he smirked. I bit my lip as he pressed his forehead to mine, drawing nearer to my lips. His red eyes looked straight into mine. I could smell the bitterness of alcohol on his breath, but not much at all. I was frozen in place, not sure of what to do as the Prussian's lips pressed hard up against mine. He bit my lip and I squeaked in pain, giving him unwanted entrance into my mouth. I went to try and push him away only to realize my arms were pinned to the wall by his hands, as were my legs by his own. I struggled to break free, but he only pressed his body to mine harder. I squeaked again because he was literally crushing me. He pulled back for a second.

"Stop resisting. Just have a night of fun.." He laughed softly, kissing my neck. "It doesn't even have to be a big deal." He muttered the words into my neck, the vibrations tickling me. I held back a giggle with all my strength. I held my breath and my stomach turned and lurched. Could I actually be considering doing anything with this man? No, I couldn't. I've only been here a few weeks…. When I came back into reality, I found myself on my bed with my door shut. Gilbert was straddling my hips with one hand up my shirt and another feeling the smooth skin on my thigh. I felt my face – and some other places – get hot.

"Gilbert. G-Gilbert. Get off me, please. I-I ca-can't do this.." I gasped when his tongue ran over the nape of my neck. I felt his smirk against my skin as he started to raise my shirt a little. He raised it up to my neck and his cold hands felt around my stomach.

"Mmmm..Why not?" He chuckled, making my body tense.

"I..I don't want to be..b-branded a..slut.. Ugh, Gilbert, stop!" I attempted to push him off of me but he pinned my arms behind my back. Lost in thought of ways I could get out of this, I jumped at feeling a sudden war, wetness on my stomach that I recognized to be Gilbert's tongue.

"You won't. I promise~" After my tension relieved a little, he let go of my arms and moved one hand to rest on my hip and the other to rub my inner thigh.

"I-I c-can't. Stooop!" He smirked against my skin as he heard me groan. The hand resting on my hip moved to undo the button on my shorts. Then there was a sudden harsh knock at the door. He sighed, obviously frustrated.

"What!"he yelled.

"Oh, the rooms taken, hun. Sorry!"we heard from the outside. He rolled his eyes and laughed, running his hand through his hair. He sat up, still straddling me, and looked down at me. I wasn't exactly sure how I felt at the moment, and he obviously saw that by the mixed expression on my face. He didn't look exactly sure how to respond either.

"..Well that ruined the moment.." He sighed and climbed off of me. It might have been the fact I had drunk those couple beers earlier – considering I'm sort of a lightweight – but I grabbed his arm and pulled him back ontop of me. I pushed my lips into his for a few seconds before pulling away to look at his surprised expression. I'm probably going to regret this later….

END of chapter two…WHOO! Sorry about that Doitsu fangirls. I kinda lyk Prussia, as well, so GET OVER IT. Mmk well thank you~ 3


	4. Chapter 3

Here I lay in my bed next to none other than Gilbert Weillschmidt, the nation of Prussia. Post-sex. Great. I lay on my back, panting from the work out. He's kissing my neck and I'm partially groaning when he hits a soft spot. He moved his lips up to my mouth and licked my lips. I parted mine to let him in again. I felt the sweat on both of our bodies. The rise and fall of his chest against mine. He parted and smirked at me.

"Enjoy yourself?" He chuckled as I glared at him.

"Of course I didn't,"I spat at him. He laughed.

"Sorry bout taking your virginity and all, hun."

"Go to hell, you bastard." He just laughed again and pulled me into another hot kiss, climbing back on top of me. Then…

The door.._opened._ Oh god, this oughtta be good.

"G..Gilbert! Is that you, man?" Gilbert raised his hand to flip off the Spaniard standing at the door with a younger boy in his arms.

"Get the fuck out, Antonio!"Gilbert shouted.

"Daaamn! I was just looking for a room for Lovi and I and I find _this!_" Antonio shut the door and walked off laughing. We decided to get up and get dressed to go out to the party. I stood and immediately sat back down. He turned to me.

"What's wrong?"he asked giving me a puzzled look.

"I…It hurts.." My cheeks flushed with embarrassment as he laughed. He put his pants on then came around the bed to stand infront of me.

"Want me to make you feel better?" I gave him a quizzical look, but shrugged. What else have I got to lose?

As we exited my room, Hungary hopped up to me immediately.

"We heard you moaning from all the way out here!"she laughed hysterically. I blushed. Oh god, this is just great. She tugged me away from the Prussian's side. His gaze followed me as I left him. We went out the back door to the pool. Before I knew it, I was pushed in. I came up gasping for air.

"Elizaveta!" I started laughing as I swam to the edge of the pool where she was. She gave me a sly smile. I looked at her questionably. "What?" She leaned over and whispered something in my ear.

"You wanna?"

"But.. Everyone would see.." She laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Who cares?" She put her hands on my face and pulled me forward, our lips connecting and morphing into making out quickly. All the people outside either stared awe-struck or cheered. She parted and looked at me. I just laughed.

"This is just turning out to be a fantastic night."

So, my oh-so fantabular friends convinced me to do a contest with Hungary. See who could do more shots. Let's just say, by the end of the night, I was pretty hammered. The last thing I remembered was mixing beer and skittles in my mouth for a horrific flavor.

Now I wake up on this Saturday morning outside on the diving bored with my bathing suit on and my top half off. Awesome! I sat up and looked at my surroundings; beer cans and random junk everywhere and that lazy Prussian in one of the tanning chairs, passed out with no shirt on. I sighed and stood, walking carefully for fear I might fall over. I kicked Gilbert as I walked by him and he jumped.

"Whaaaaat?"he whined as I shook him awake.

"Get up! You gotta clean." I laughed as I walked to my room to get some real clothes on. I picked out my purple Gir shirt and black holey cut offs that stopped right above the knee. I opened my door and stepped out to walk into a hard chest. I looked up into a pair of hard blue eyes staring down at me. My stomach churned.

"Lu—"

"What. Happened,"he asked calmly through clenched teeth.

"A.."

"A party, little bro. What do you think?"Gilbert snapped grumpily.

"Look, Sleeping Beauty's finally awakened,"I scoffed. He smirked.

"Why thank you, dear. I think I'm beautiful, as well." I rolled my eyes and pushed passed the two.

"Eh—Where are you going!"Ludwig shouted.

"Italy's!"

"Feliciano?"I called as I opened the door.

"Ve~?" His head poked out from behind a wall. "Lilly~!" He smiled happily at me. I laughed.

"Mind if I come in?"

"Come in, come in!" I walked inside and to where I had seen Feliciano. It was the kitchen; of course. I saw a grumpy Lovino at standing on the other side of the room. I smiled at him.

"Hey, Lovi!"

"Don't call me that, dammit."

"Don't take offense to him; he's like that with everyone,"interrupted Feliciano.

"Ah, I see." I laughed and walked over to him, peering at what he was cooking. Pasta. For breakfast? Well, he is Italian.

"Smells amazing, Feli~"I cooed. He blushed slightly.

"Well thank you~! Want some?"

"No thank you. But I would like to visit with you guys if that's alright with you, Feli."

"Of course~!" I followed him to the table and sat down.

"Great!"

"Trying to get out of cleaning?"Lovino guessed. I shot him a glare.

"Cleaning?"Feliciano questioned. I looked away and Lovino smirked.

"Yup. You gotta clean those sheets, too, huh?" I glared daggers at the boy.

"Why don't you come over and clean the sheets _you_ ruined with _Antonio_?" He shot me an even more intense glare. Feliciano was terribly confused.

"Big brother? What is she talking about?" Lovino promptly stood up and walked out of the room muttering curse words under his breath. Feliciano turned back to me. I shrugged.

"It might be…a bit much, Feli."

"But.."

"Gilbert had a party last night. Things got pretty crazy.." It took him a few minutes to realize what I was talking about. His eyes widened with surprise.

"Y-You mean..?" I nodded.

"Oh, wow. I didn't expect that.."

"Ugh, what I did with Gilbert is even more unbelievable." Even more surprise showed on his features. I leaned over to him and whispered in his ear..

"LILLY~!" He looked at me as if I wasn't capable of doing anything sexually. I blushed.

"Yeah…" I looked down at my lap.

"Well.. It's ohkay, Lilly. It's not a permanently bad thing." I looked up at him.

"You realize that this caused permanent damage though, right?"

"Eh.. But it's not something that's going to scar you forever..ve~?" I sighed.

"I guess not. I'll get over it. But I kinda wish I wasn't so hasty with it…. Sometimes, I sit up and think about every stupid thing I've ever done…all at once. Now there's this to add to it." I sighed. Feliciano was quiet for a few moments.

"Did you enjoy it?" I was startled by the question, then thought.

"W-Well..yeah.." He smiled.

"Don't regret something you enjoyed~!" I laughed.

"You know how to make a girl feel better, Feli. Thanks." I leaned over and kissed his cheek. He blushed and I laughed again.

"A-Anytime, Lilly~"


	5. Chapter 4

I walked back into the freshly cleaned house. I look at the exasperated man sitting on the couch. I walked over and sat next to him.

"Hey.." I said quietly, kind of nervous that Gilbert might have said something. He looked over at me and the irritated look on his face softened.

"Why'd you run out like that earlier?"he asked. I laughed.

"Eh, I felt bad for not going over to Italy's last night. So I went to visit him,"I lied with a smile. Ludwig nodded his head.

"So, how'd your homework go?"

"Oh, great." I laughed.

"Yup, she was in her room most the night,"said Gilbert, coming out of the bathroom. It looked as if he'd just taken a shower. I glared at him as he smirked. I mouthed the words 'Shut up!' and turned to smile at Ludwig, laughing slightly.

"Most?" He gave me a questioning look.

"Well, Hungary convinced me to come out here and mingle with people. Heh heh." I gave him a half smile. He looked from Gilbert to me quite a few times.

"Why do I feel like I'm not being told everything here?" I shifted uncomfortably on the couch. The two of us were silent. Then, the door burst open. The three of us looked up at Lovino.

"As much as I hate you, you stupid potato bastard, I hate this one even more.. Just incase you were wondering, her and your brother had sex last night. And that's all I want to say on my way to Antonio's. Goodbye, now." And with that, he walked out the door, leaving Ludwig stunned and Gilbert and I nervous as hell. None of us knew what to say. The look on Ludiwg's face turned from stunned to a bit hurt. He looked at me but didn't say a word. I stared down at my lap, wishing this awkward moment would end.

"_Don't regret something you enjoyed~!"_ Feliciano's voice echoed in my head. My cheeks grew pink as I went over the scene of what had happened the previous night. I was pulled from my thoughts as Ludwig silently stood and left the room, heading for the kitchen. To get a beer, I'm guessing. I sighed and looked up at Gilbert.

"Is he..angry?"I asked.

"I'm..not sure.."he said, his voice wavering again,"He's never..acted like this before.." He frowned, staring at the empty doorway to the kitchen where his younger brother was just seen. I put my face in the palms of my hands. I felt the cushion beside me sink. I looked up to find Gilbert, staring at the TV. But he wasn't watching it.. No, his mind was somewhere else. He was pondering something.

"Gilbert…?"

"He's never..not talked to me about something I did to upset him. No matter how much it pissed him off.. I don't know why this time is any different.. I'm just confused on why he's not speaking to us."

"Well maybe.."

"If you're going to say you should talk to him..Don't. I'll handle this.." Gilbert looked at me seriously. I just blinked.

"O..Ohkay.."

This is _not_ how I wanted to spend my Saturday.. For real.. This is just..Ugh! I made my way to Antonio's house. I knocked on the door and the Spaniard answered. His face lit up and he immediately invited me inside.

"Lovi~! Look who it is!" Lovino looked up and horror creeped up on his features. I smirked.

"I'm going to _kick. your. ass."_ Antonio looked at me with a confused expression.

"Qué?"

"This _bastard _came by Gilbert's house and let it out to Ludwig that Gilbert and I had sex!" My voice grew louder with every word and with every step nearer to Lovino.

"N-Now, Lilly, think about this for a se—"

"Premeditated murder is a longer jail sentence,"I said simply as I tackled Lovino to the ground, ready to beat the living shit out of the boy.

"Lilly!" Antonio rushed over and grabbed my arm before my fist collided into Lovino's face. I shot him a glare as I struggled against his grip, trying to free my arm so I could just punch him. After a few minutes, I finally gave up. Antonio lifted me up off of Lovino, who just continued to lay on the floor, stunned. In an attempt to jerk away from Antonio, I lost my balance and gravity pushed me into backwards into his chest causing him to fall backwards into the chair behind us with me on his lap. He laughed and his arm snaked around my waist. He snuggled his face into the crook of my neck and spoke.

"Hmmm. This is comfy, sí?" His warm breath tickled my neck as I struggled against his grip around me. Why the hell did he have to be so strong!

"Really? You're flirting with me when your boyfriend's laying on the floor?"I scoffed, turning my head to face his. He laughed.

"He's not a boyfriend. He's a boytoy. There's a difference, my sweet." I rolled my eyes. Lovino finally sat up and rubbed his cheek.

"Thanks for nothing, tomato bastard,"he snapped. Antonio just laughed.

"Anytime, Lovi."

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!" Antonio winked at the fuming Italian.

"Ah, but Lovi—"

"I'm _not_ staying in here with that crazy bitch!"he shouted, turning to leave.

"Oh, come on, Lovi. She'll be calmed down soon enough,"he said in a somewhat seductive tone, implying that it was partially directed at me. His hands wandered my body causing me to wiggle around uncomfortably.

"I'm _not_ dealing with this again!"I snapped at the Spaniard.

"Oh, ven conmigo, amor, podemos pasar un buen rato." He kissed my neck. I felt one of his hands slip to massage my inner thigh – not too close to anywhere vital – and the other massaging my shoulder tenderly. I bit my lip and tried as hard as I could to prevent any suggestive thoughts that could pass through my mind.

"Stop. Seriously. I'm _not _turning into a slut."

"Oh? Who said anything about a slut?"he questioned, nipping at my ear. I heard the door shut, signaling that Lovino had left. I grunted and pushed with all my might against Antonio's hard chest. His grip on me tightened so drastically that it was painful. I let out a yelp and bit my lip.

"Pido disculpas, amor,"he purred, sliding his warm tongue across the skin of my neck, giving me goosebumps.

"A-Antonio. I'm not even kidding. I'm not doing this." I struggled against his monstrous grip. He looked up at me with a pitiful look in his eyes.

"Por favor, te lo ruego."

"I DON'T SPEAK SPANISH!"I exclaimed, frustrated. He chuckled.

"Please, grant me a special favor." He smiled at me affectionately. For a momento, his green eyes captivated me. But thoughts of how Ludwig had reacted when he found out I had slept with his brother just the previous night rushed back and I shook my head.

"No! I-I..I can't!"

"Why not?" He pouted.

"I just slept with Gilbert last night.. I can't sleep with you the next—" He put a finger to my lips.

"You misunderstand.." I looked at him, confused.

"Wh..What?"

"See, Lilly, you've already shared sexual relations with one of the trio. So, nobody thinks bad of you to do it with the rest. Because it's understood that, yes, we might share those relations quite a bit, but, amor, it is basically an _honor_ to be chosen by even one of us. You're the rare, special one that all three of us wants. You won't be a _slut_; you'll just be the Bad Touch Trio's favorite person. If anything you'll become _known_ and quite the popular one." I processed his words over and over again in my head. Am I really going to believe this?

"I..don't know.." He pursed his lips and looked into my eyes.

"Why would I steer you wrong?" I was prepared to come back with an answer, but the look of passion in his eyes convinced me not to. But hearing thelasciviousness tone in his voice told my mind to do it. The two facts were at war in my mind and confusing me terribly.

"Because..I..I..don't know." Antonio smiled at me softly.

"Mhmm.. So, you're answer to my offer is?"he asked expectantly. I didn't know how to answer. I just looked at him. He leaned forward and connected his lips to mine in a long, passionate kiss. No tongue or roughness, just a kiss. He pulled away and looked at me again, expecting an answer. I took a deep breath..

"Well, I guess after you, I'll have to go talk to Francis, huh?"I joked, laughing slightly. A big grin appeared on Antonio's face as he lifted me up and took my hand to lead me to his bedroom.

Alright.. I know how the main character is starting to look. But I promise, it's not what's destined (:

And for the Spanish:

Oh, ven conmigo, amor, podemos pasar un buen rato. = Oh, come with me, love, we have fun.

Pido disculpas, amor. = I apologize, love.

Por favor, te lo ruego. = Please, I beg you.

(I used Google Translate!)


	6. Chapter 5

I sighed, exhausted. I could not feel more like a slut. Why was all of this so much damn _fun _if I just regret it _sooooo much_ afterwards? I mean, come on. They makes shows like this where kids get pregnant for having sex like this. Degrassi or something?

"You're covered in sweat,"chuckled the Spaniard, his tan hand running down my body.

"I know.. I need a shower,"I sighed, immediately wishing that thought would've stayed in my head.

"Ohreallynow?" He smirked and sat up, pulling me up with him. He pulled me forward into a heated kiss and pulled me up out of the bed along with him. Once we were both standing, he immediately pulled me closer, smushing our bodies together. "Let's go take one then."

I yawned, laying on Antonio's couch drinking his wine. I stretched out my limbs and looked over at Antonio. He just chuckled.

"Yo! Is Lilly he—" Gilbert walked in and looked down at my lazy form. He smirked.

"Fuck around already?" I rolled my eyes.

"Shut the hell up." I turned over and buried my face into the fabric of the couch.

"Bruder's calmed down now.. Just thought I'd let you know.." I sat up straight immediately.

"Really? What'd you say?" Gilbert gave me a unreadable look.

"I just..talked to him.." I smiled and hopped up off the couch, rushing out the door. I grabbed Gilberts arm, dragging him along with me.

"See ya later, Antonio!"I called.

"Ludwig?" I poked my head inside the doorway. He was sitting with Kiku, Feliciano and Lovino.

"WHY ARE YOU EVERYWHERE!"Lovino exclaimed.

"I LOVE HERE, ASSHOLE! Anyways.." I stepped inside and walked over to stand in front of Ludwig. He looked up at me with his piercing blue eyes. "Can I talk to you." I heard the word 'Dammit' muttered under Gilbert's breath across the room. Ludwig looked surprised.

"Uhm..Sure." I felt my stomach churn nervously as we walked into _his_ bedroom – doubting he'd really want to sit in my room after what happened. We walked inside and I sat on his bed. He took a seat next to me.

"W-Well.. I'm not sure how to say I'm sorry.. I'm not really sure what _exactly_ you feel?"I said, shifting uncomfortably. Ludwig just looked at me. He looked as if he was trying to figure out what to say. But, for God's sake, I wish he'd say _something._ The silence was so…nerve wracking. Gah, why can't I read minds!

"I don't know.. It just..shocked me that you'd..do that. That's all,"he mumbled. I gave him a half smile and a hug. He tensed, surprised by my action, but relaxed into it.

"I'm sorry, Luddy,"I muttered quietly, resting my head on his arm. I felt him tremble slightly, so I drew back. "Are you..okay?"

"Yes.."

"I—"

_Bzzzz Bzzzz Bzzzz_

I sighed, tugging my phone out of my pocket. I flipped it open.

_**From: Yao  
><strong>__Hey, think you can come over? I need help with this home economics project._

I frowned. Really, Yao? Now of all times?

"I-I'm sorry. Yao needs me for the home economics project."

"It's okay." Without thinking, I leaned down and kissed Ludiwg's cheek. A small gasp escaped my mouth and I blushed. He was blushing, too.

"I-I….I'll just go now…Bye." I rushed out of the house, ignoring people asking me what was wrong.

"Ugh! That was SO embarrassing!"I whined, walking up the walkway to Yao's house. Well, more like, dragging my _feet_. I walked up to the door and knocked lightly. It slid open and Yao yanked me inside by surprise.

"Yao!"I squeaked. He looked at me with an annoyed expression as he gestured to the pieces and strings fabric strewn across his living room. I started laughing uncontrollably.

"Aiya! Shut up, aru! I need your help!"he shouted, completely exasperated at this point.

"You really suck at this don't you?"I said once my laughing calmed down to giggling. He glared at me.

"Fix. It." I stuck my tongue out at him.

"_So demanding_,"I said overdramatically, smirking,"So, you've come to _moi_ for help? Why?"

"Because you're a woman!" I fake gasped.

"SEXEST BASTARD!" I started laughing again as he rolled his eyes.

"Please help me, Lilly? This thing is due tomorrow Monday…"

"What are you supposed to be making?"I asked, picking up some colorful fabrics. Some were floral, some were animal print, then animals, grass, leaves, dragons or just plainly different colors.

"Pillows…and we have to sew our names into them." I sighed.

"You'd think a man that produces so much stuff would know how to make a couple pillows,"I muttered to myself.

"Sh-Shut up!"he shouted with a flustered face, glowering at me.

"Hey, hey now. Be nice. Now, what fabrics do you want and I'll sit down and _teach_ you how to sew these things." I laughed as he sighed, annoyed. He walked around the room and picked up what he wanted.

Off to work!

"Son of a cock sucking bitch!"I yelped, grabbing my finger. Yao's head snapped up at the sound.

"Are you okay?" He stood up from the sewing machine and walked over to me.

"Yeah, I'm okay..But..I kind sewed my finger..to your pillow.." I laughed nervously, more worried about my blood seeping out onto the fabric than the fact my finger was now part of the household luxury.

"Ó wǒ de shàngdì! Mā de!"he exclaimed, panicking,"Who do we call? Ah! I'll call Ludwig. Aiya!" I laughed..

"Wait, what? No! D-Don't bother him, Yao!" I tried to stand up but the pillow pulled with me. The pressure of gravity pushing down on the pillow made me squeak in pain as it tugged at my skin. I sat back down and put the pillow in my lap. Yao poked his head from around the corner.

"Why not?"he asked, curious. I blushed as I thought of the embarrassing moment I had had earlier.

"N-No reason. Just d-don't bother him… Why don't you call—" The door opened and we both turned to see Gilbert and Kiku walked in. The poor Japanese man looked slightly traumatized; probably from Gilbert telling him stories if they had walked the whole way here.

"Yo! It's about time to—What..happened?" He was looked at my hand and the now-blood soaked pillow.

"Oh, I accidentally..sewed my finger..into..the..pillow,"I said, letting out an awkward-sounding laugh. Gilbert was quiet for a few seconds..then burst out laughing. Kiku stared at my hand, stunned. He was up to me and kneeled down. He picked up my hand and I winced in pain.

"It's pretty deep in there.."he said, seeming to ponder the ways he could take the string out.

"How the hell do you sew your hand to the pillow!"Gilbert laughed.

"I was thinking about things!" I blushed, looking down.

"That's a lot of blood on the pillow, Lilly. You don't look very okay.."said Yao.

"We should take her to the hospital to get this removed,"concluded Kiku. I groaned.

"Great. Let the rumors start,"I sighed.

"What rumors?"Yao and Gilbert asked simultaneously.

"Any kind of rumors somebody can start,"I scoffed, irate at thinking of the possibilities and all the different rumors that can be started.

_She's pregnant!_

_She tried to kill herself!_

_She drank too much!_

_Blah blah blahhhhhhhhh!_

Great…


	7. Chapter 6

Yeah, my thoughts proved true. I've had 4 people ask me if I was pregnant with Gilbert's baby today, 3 ask if I tried to jump off a cliff and even one say he heard I drank enough to fly to Vegas and party with Chinese hookers who tried to stuff me in a trunk and rape me until I was dead…. Yeah, _**wow.**_

"Bonjour, mademoiselle!" I felt a hand snake around my waist and pull me into Francis's chest. He kissed my cheek and whispered in my ear,"When will it be my turn, oui?" I tensed. I mean, I don't like having this reputation, but I can't just not complete the trio, right?

"I..don't know, Francis. Whenever, I guess,"I said, laughing slightly.

"_Whenever?_"

"I..guess?"

"Alright then~" He grabbed my hand and dragged me with him outside the school.

"I-I didn't mean right now, Francis! Not during school!" He just laughed and pushed me up against his car. He kissed my lips hard and lustfully. He pushed his hips into mine, granting a unexpected moan to escape my mouth into his. He smirked and put both his hands under my ass. He lifted me up and sat me on the hood of the car, pushing me backwards a little so he could keep himself pushed up against me tightly. This went on for about 10 minutes before we decided to break for _much_-needed air.

"Should we ditch for a little while?"

"B-But, Ludwig would—"

"Come on~ I'll drop you back off at your house and come back and tell him you felt ill and I took you home."

"Did you _just_ think of this?"I asked.

"Why yes. I did." I laughed.

"You're so smart at the wrong things." I locked our lips again. He pulled away.

"Emphasis on the _wrong_,"he said with a wink,"Shall we go?"

"Lilly?"Ludwig's voice called into the house. He walked to my room and knocked on the door. "Lilly?" The door opened silently. I sat up slowly and turned to him.

"Hey.."

"Oh, just making sure you're here.. Francis said you went home today. Are you okay?" I nodded my head.

"Yeah.. I just wasn't feeling good earlier. I'm fine now. I guess I just needed some sleep." I laughed.

"You sure?" I smiled and nodded. He walked in my bedroom and stood infront of me. I scooted over so he could sit.

"I'm all good." I layed my head on his shoulder.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure.."

"Why?" I gave him a confused look.

"What do you mean?"

"Why did you.."

"Oh.. I..I'm not sure? I mean, I was kinda drunk, really. I don't remember why I did it.."

"And Antonio..And Francis?" I cringed. How could I _ever_ not think the two wouldn't tell people?

"I…Antonio just.." I sighed. "I'm sorry, Ludwig… I hate this about myself.."

"What about yourself?"

"I've become a slut."

"No.. You're just young and naïve.." I looked up at him. He looked down at me with a half-smile.

"Ludwig.. I.."

"You just need to be taught a few things. And I think this is one of the lessons that you've been taught." I pursed my lips and looked down, sighing. I felt an arm wrap around my shoulders comfortingly.

_Cshwaaaah_

I looked around for the noise I'd just heard.

"What are you doing?"asked Ludwig.

"You didn't hear that?"I asked. He gave me a curious look.

"No?"

"Hmm.. Maybe I'm just hearing thi—"

"I got it,"I heard from the now-cracked door,"Isn't it cute?"

"ELIZAVETA!" I jumped up and walked over to the door, opening it with lightning speed to reveal Elizaveta and Mei with a digital camera. Ludwig stared at the door, bewildered. The two girls squeaked and ran off, pushing Gilbert out of their way as they into the bathroom. "DELETE THAT!" I sighed frustratedly.

"Wh..What'd they do?"he asked, walking up behind me.

"They took a picture of me and you.." I sighed and started to walk out to go get them. He grabbed my hand, turning me towards him. He pulled me close and put his face beside mine, making me blush.

"Wanna give them something to take a picture of?" My heart stopped in my chest.

"Wh—" Ludwig pressed his lips to mine hard. I gasped but put my arms around his neck, drawing him closer. He slipped his tongue in my mouth, exploring. He pushed me against the wall and tilted his head, granting him better access to my mouth. My complete face was red and I could feel it.

"Ludwig.."I whispered when he pulled away.

"GOT **ALL** OF THAT!"yelled Mei, squeaking with excitement. I glowered at them. She squealed and shut the door, running away.

"Ludwig..I.."

"Lilly, I..really like you.."he confessed, a pink tint to his cheeks. I smiled and leaned up to kiss his lips.

"I really like you, too." I giggled, biting my lip. He blushed again.

"I got that, too."

"ELIZAVETA!" I hit the door hard, earning a squeak from her. Ludwig laughed.

"So, you two are going out now?"Gilbert asked. I looked at Ludwig to answer this one. He looked down at me with a smile.

"Yes.." I smiled and kissed him. Gilbert made a disgusted face and rolled his eyes.

"Great. Don't be all stupid lovey-dovey, mushy-gushy and all that stupid shit,"he warned,"or I might have to be hammered 24/7."

"You drink all the time anyways,"I laughed. He smirked.

"Only because it provides good times. Now, I get to be an ass to both of you again,"he said, pondering the number of things he could use to torture us.

"Why?"I asked.

"Well,"started Ludwig,"since you've slept with all three of the Trio, you'd now be considered 'their property.' So he's gonna do whatever he can to break you and I up. Plus, the fact he has your virginity."

"Yup. And now you're dating my brother. Yeah, this isn't weird at all,"Gilbert laughed. I frowned as I thought of all of this.

"Is that true, Gilbert? I'm your 'property' now?"I asked, looking at him confused.

"Pretty much, yeah. And my brother now has possession of my property. That's not how it goes. As happy as I am for you guys, you're still our's." I glared at him. I picked up the book on the table and chucked it at his head. He ducked just in time.

"Well, I'm heading out. See you two later!" He ducked down and gave me a kiss on the cheek. Reflexively, I reached out my hand to slap him in the face. Ludwig caught my hand before it collided with his face.

"What the hell?"I asked him, bewildered.

"He's just being an ass. Don't give him the satisfaction of you getting pissed off." I sighed, frustrated again.

"Fine." He laughed and covered my lips with his again in an attempt to make me happier.

Well…it worked!


End file.
